


"I Win."

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not fooling anyone."</p><p>Oikawa's eyelashes fluttered, and the shadows they cast over his irises stayed there, warmed his eyes into devious heat, "Neither are you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Win."

**Author's Note:**

> So did you guys know I've never written a nsfw IwaOi drabble?? ~~Even though that was what Conquering was supposed to be.~~ When I realized that I LAUGHED FOR THREE DAYS. So here's this.

"Iwa-chan~~"

Iwaizumi tried not to outwardly purse his lips as he ignored the voice, eyes still focused on the book he was holding in front of his face.

Oikawa flopped on the couch beside him, "Iwa- _chan_ ," he chirped again.

"Mm," he hummed as Oikawa leaned over to set his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"I wanna do something with you," he said against Iwaizumi's neck, his breathy voice moving into a whine at the end.

"Maybe later, I'm into this right now," Iwaizumi flipped a page.

He didn't have to see Oikawa to know his lips were pulling down into a pout. He pecked a kiss onto Iwaizumi's jaw. Iwaizumi lightly leaned away.

Oikawa blew at the strands of hair at the base of his neck. Iwaizumi vaguely slapped at him with one hand.

Oikawa walked his fingers across Iwaizumi's thigh, humming as he curled in closer to him. Iwaizumi sighed, "Oikawa..."

Oikawa made a very definite pouting sound, a disgruntled, "hmph!" before heavily flopping over on the couch and burying his face into Iwaizumi's legs.

Iwaizumi didn't look down at him, but he did free one of his hands to pet through Oikawa's hair as he read. He heard Oikawa purr, and for a moment it seemed Oikawa was finally content sinking in against the couch.

But then Oikawa opened one eye, peeking up at Iwaizumi before lifting Iwaizumi's shirt and attempting to burrow inside.

Iwaizumi flailed, flinching and attempting to cover his cough of laughter under the words, "Dammit Trashkawa!"

Oikawa was littering Iwaizumi's stomach with tiny kisses as Iwaizumi yanked his shirt back up to reveal Oikawa's mussed up hair and devious smirk.

"I win," he decided with a broad grin.

Iwaizumi sighed, pushing at his shoulder, "No you most certainly do not win."

" _Iwa-chaaan_ ," he droned.

"Oikawa, I've had to read this line like five times, give me a break."

"But--"

"No."

Oikawa sighed the heaviest of all sighs, the poor pathetic soul, and slid off the couch. Iwaizumi tried not to smirk.

But then Oikawa's hand was sliding up between his thighs, grasping at him through his pants.

"Ah," Iwaizumi flinched and shot a glare down at Oikawa, who was blinking up at him with big innocent eyes as his hand continued to knead against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tilted his head, "You're not fooling anyone."

Oikawa's eyelashes fluttered, and the shadows they cast over his irises stayed there, warmed his eyes into devious heat. "Neither are you," he said, voice smooth as his fingers slid over Iwaizumi's not half-hard but certainly not uninterested length.

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, breaking away from the lock Oikawa had on his gaze, "Oikawa, I just..."

Oikawa's long fingers slid up to Iwaizumi's waistband, dipping down and trailing heat in their wake. Iwaizumi flinched again, and he was just sighing, just trying to form some sort of combative speech when Oikawa pulled his length from his clothes, graceful fingers wrapping around him before his lips puckered slightly and kissed warm and wet against the head of Iwaizumi's cock.

A huff of breath left Iwaizumi's chest through his nose, a desperate attempt to keep a grunt out of the air.

Oikawa slid his tongue around the head in slow circles, staring at Iwaizumi's face the whole time. Iwaizumi's lips parted, his heartbeat quickening and swelling interest into his cock.

Oikawa extended his tongue, then pulled the entire half-hard length into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking extreme sensation to the surface of Iwaizumi's skin, rippling out through his limbs and chest and into the groan that left his throat.

Iwaizumi's back arched, his voice going rough, "Fuck, Oikawa..."

Oikawa kept his tongue relaxed and malleable in his mouth as he dragged it around the entirety of Iwaizumi's cock and it felt all the better for it, the motions extra wet and heavy as they slicked over Iwaizumi's skin.

Oikawa's lips stretched as Iwaizumi grew in his mouth, tongue slipping around to drag sensation under the ridge of his head and across his slit.

Iwaizumi's hips tipped up with the surge of blood that stiffened his cock, his free hand grasping at the couch. Oikawa drew back to pull sensation up the entirety of Iwaizumi's newly rock hard length, and when he got to the head he lightly slid his teeth over the skin before pulling away entirely.

Iwaizumi grunted, hips jerking, and he kept his eyes closed for a moment before looking back down at Oikawa.

Oikawa was staring up at him, big chocolate eyes, glistening lips, and a raging hard on pressing against the fabric of his pants.

He and Iwaizumi stared at each other for a moment.

Iwaizumi put his book down. Oikawa's lips caught into a frighteningly dark smile.

Oikawa adjusted, shifting before he continued so he could pull his own length free of his pants. His hand fluttered around it, and Iwaizumi was pretty sure he shuddered harder than Oikawa did at the touch.

Oikawa looked at him from under his lashes, tightening his grip on himself before leaning back forward toward Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi took a breath, bracing himself and forcing his eyes away from the hold Oikawa had on himself and to the plush push of lips over the head of his cock.

Iwaizumi felt his blood burn up his spine and to the tips of his fingers, blaring hot and bright under the slide of Oikawa's tongue. Oikawa was bobbing his head at the same speed he was stroking over himself, and when Iwaizumi moved to thread his fingers through Oikawa's hair Oikawa purred against him.

"Ah," a rough noise left Iwaizumi's throat and he turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut as his hand knotted in against Oikawa's scalp.

Oikawa dove deeper, took Iwaizumi in until he was almost hitting the back of his throat. Oikawa moaned then, and Iwaizumi's hips bucked into his mouth without conscious effort as Iwaizumi heaved a breath. 

Oikawa groaned, shoulders lurching, and he leaned forward even more.

"Ah, Jesus," Iwaizumi whispered mostly to himself as his head tipped back on the couch and his arm held a firm resistance against Oikawa's head. His toes were curling, and he was trying to keep from groaning with every wet slick of Oikawa's lips, but his hips were starting to gyrate without his permission, lightly thrusting up to seek out as much of Oikawa's mouth as he could find.

That's when Oikawa moaned and shoved his mouth forward, groaning again when Iwaizumi could feel his head hit the back of Oikawa's throat. Oikawa took a sharp inhale through his nose but kept going, his hand suddenly working harder and faster over himself.

Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Oikawa's scalp and allowed his hips to undulate against Oikawa's lips, slowly and rhythmically fucking into his mouth as Oikawa gasped and groaned around him like he couldn't get enough.

He devoured Iwaizumi's cock relentlessly, and when Iwaizumi glanced down he saw Oikawa sliding his thumb through thick beads of precum at the head of his cock, more dribbling out with every throat-burning lunge forward from Iwaizumi's hips.

"Oh fuck," Iwaizumi breathed, hips shivering with the repressed urge to fuck Oikawa's face fast and hard as pleasure crawled up his thighs and sat heavy under his cock and in his stomach. "Oh _fuck_ , Oikawa."

Oikawa's hand was slipping over his shaft with no resistance, dripping wet from the feel of Iwaizumi in his throat, and the realization made Iwaizumi's blood spike in his veins.

He bucked into him, felt the compulsive clench of Oikawa's throat around his cock, and heard a spine shaking moan rip from Oikawa's chest.

Iwaizumi's hands shivered in Oikawa's hair, and he fluttered his fingertips through the soft tufts by way of warning. "Oikawa," he breathed, feeling strangled by the heat rippling through his muscles, "I'm--"

Then his body clenched, coiling impossibly tight before he released hard into the back of Oikawa's throat.

Iwaizumi groaned something incoherent, back arching and hips snapping forward to buck into the warmth as he came in heavy, pulsing waves. He hit the back of Oikawa's throat, making Oikawa grunt as he went entirely closed off and breathless for a moment, but then Oikawa's body shook hard, and he came in vicious spurts over his hand. He pulled his mouth away from Iwaizumi's cock to choke down a desperate inhale, rereleasing the air as a long moan that fluctuated with the waves of pleasure rippling out over his shoulders and down his spine.

Iwaizumi swallowed the half formed apology lingering on his lips and kept his eyes wide and anchored on Oikawa's shivering form below him.

He was panting, body heaving. Iwaizumi blinked without saying anything. Sometimes he just liked to look at Oikawa when Oikawa wasn't paying attention.

When Oikawa raised his gaze he was grinning.

Iwaizumi laughed through his nose, "What are you smiling about?"

Oikawa peeled off his own shirt, wiping off his hand and throwing it casually in the middle of the room. Iwaizumi was giving him a disapproving glare when he rose to resettle on Iwaizumi's lap, thighs on either side of his own. "Iwa-chan," he whispered in a sing-song voice, "your concentration is already broken; you should watch a movie with me~"

Iwaizumi let his head fall to the side uselessly.

"Come on," Oikawa said, shaking his shoulders.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, "Fine, but on one condition."

Oikawa frowned, voice and face flat, "A blowjob wasn't a good enough condition?"

Iwaizumi reached out and clamped his hand around Oikawa's face, squishing his cheeks together.

"Mph!"

"Order a pizza," Iwaizumi directed, trying to repress his chuckle.

He released Oikawa's face and it immediately sprang into a smile, "Okay!" Then he dipped his head a little lower, peering into Iwaizumi's face. "I win," he whispered happily.

Iwaizumi leaned back, hands settling on Oikawa's hips "You most certainly do not," he corrected. Iwaizumi blinked slow as Oikawa's lips fell in confusion. "Have you seen you?" Iwaizumi asked rhetorically, "I win every day."

Oikawa's face slowly started to flush and then he jerked forward, burying his face in Iwaizumi's neck. "Iwa-chan," he grumbled, some sort of embarrassed groan in his voice.

"Hey, Tooru," Iwaizumi said quietly as Oikawa breathed against his neck. Oikawa tilted his head, one eye and flushed cheek visible as Iwaizumi leaned closer to his ear and whispered softly, "order my pizza."

Oikawa picked up a couch cushion and smacked him in the face with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I just really love IwaOi I just really freaking love IwaOi I-- *flies off face of planet* 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
